


Jail

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby bailing the boys out of jail after Dean and Gabe beat up a guy that made fun of Sam and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail

Bobby and Crowley sat in Bobby’s office, reading lore books, and sipping scotch when the phone rang. Crowley said to just ignore it, but Bobby answered it anyway.

“It’s my day off ya’ idjits!” Bobby yelled into the receiver. 

“Bobby, listen to me!” Sam yelled back, making Bobby silent; Sam wasn’t one to yell. “Dean, Cas, Gabe, and I are in jail. We need you to bail us out.”

Bobby sighed, disappointedly and agreed to bail them out.

“What did Squirrel and Moose do this time?” Crowley asked without looking up at Bobby

“They go themselves thrown in jail.” That statement go Crowley’s attention.

“Really? What for?”

“I don’t know… Sam said they’d explain when I get there.” Bobby started walking towards the door, but was stopped by the demon.

“Wait. Why do you have to go? What about the feather brains they’re screwing?”

“They’re in jail with them.” Crowley nodded and snapped Bobby and him outside of the jail Sam said they were at. 

“Thanks” Bobby said with a kiss to the demon’s cheek, then opened the door. He walked to the desk and explained that he was there to bail out Dean and Sam, though he used their fake names.

“50 bucks.” The officer said and Bobby handed over the money. The officer nodded and opened the door to the holding cells.

In the first cell sat Dean by himself, then in the next sat Sam and Castiel. Then Gabriel in his own cell, at the end.

“What the hell did you idjits do?” Bobby demanded, making Castiel and Sam cower slightly.

“Those two…” The officer pointed to Gabriel and Dean “Beat a man. They say it was becuase the guy said something offensive about these two.” He then pointed to Sam and Castiel. “Have a good night boys. Don’t wanna see you again tonight.” WIth that he opened the three cells and walked all the hunter and supernatural beings out of the police station.

“Ya’ll are idjits…” Bobby sighed before the hunters were taken home by their respective supernatural boyfriend.


End file.
